


We're the Same

by kewlwhp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brotherhood, Character Study, Conflict of Interests, Father Figures, Gen, Pre-Tragedy of Duscur, Prologue, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhp/pseuds/kewlwhp
Summary: The similarities between two men are not so easy to see until one allows oneself to see them.
Kudos: 4





	We're the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is the prologue to my bigger Sylvix series: The You Inside My Mind!
> 
> This will be a short series, originally conceptualized as a sort of foundation for TYIMM to build itself upon and subtly outlines some of the main themes I'll be tackling in TYIMM as well. I chose to write Glenn in a way that makes sense for me and would also complement the way Felix is written in TYIMM so bear in mind that there will be some liberties taken with character interpretation. I mean, not that it matters too much because there are only a few instances where Glenn is actually mentioned in the game but if this concerns you at all please feel free to not read.

When Glenn was called for a private audience with the King he honestly did not know what to expect. It had only been a day since he was inducted into the knighthood and to his knowledge he hadn’t caused any sort of pressing disturbance since then.

He would soon learn that this meeting was not disciplinary or meant to reprimand.

“I..” Glenn uttered, trying to find his words. “I don’t think I understand, your Majesty.” He was trying to wrap his mind around the proposition that was being posed.

King Lambert sat upon his throne, his eyes looking down the bridge of his nose at the young knight, the youngest to be inducted into the Royal Guard in many years. Quite an impressive feat indeed.

“I assure you that it is all quite simple, Sir Glenn.” said the King with an easy smile emerging on his face.

Glenn felt his heart stutter for a moment. Hearing that title coming out of the King’s mouth, the man with the highest notoriety in their nation felt strange but also incredibly reassuring. It very nearly tricked him into believing he deserved that much respect and attention again.

“I am merely asking a personal favour of you.” King Lambert then rose from his seat and began his approach off the dais. Glenn quickly averted his gaze, looking straight ahead towards the base of the throne. His hands were wringing behind his back, tighter and tighter with the King’s every step.

“As you know, my son has a regular tendency to get into trouble.”

Glenn only nodded his head, vaguely aware of antics mentioned by his younger brother but otherwise unknowledgeable towards the true severity of the statement. Prince Dimitri didn’t seem like the troublemaker type if Glenn were to be perfectly honest.

“All I ask is that  _ you _ watch over him, specifically.”

Glenn began to feel his spine trembling with tension, his body forcing him to notice how unnatural his maintained posture was. He couldn’t help it though. His mind remembered the exact way his father had molded his body to look when addressing King Lambert for the first time all those years ago. It was ingrained in his nature to act this way.

He wiggled his toes in his boots to distract himself from the tingling in his lower back.

“If I could have permission to know, your Majesty.” Glenn started, his voice stiff and quite nervous. “Why me, specifically?” he asked. Surely there had to be more experienced guards, ones better fit to take on the task of being the Crown Prince’s retainer. Glenn on the other hand was still young and green to his new profession. So why him?

There was a pause in the conversation, as if the King was carefully deliberating on what to say next. He rested a gloved hand on Glenn’s shoulder, the touch seemed to sear into his skin through his clothes. Glenn snapped his gaze towards King Lambert’s face to address him properly but was restricted from turning fully. The slight pressure from the King’s fingertips pressed into his shoulder, effectively holding him in place. All the while King Lambert focused his attention on one of the knights posted by the door of the throne room. When he spoke again Glenn swore it felt like the King’s voice was directly in his ear.

“I would not be saying this to you were you not a dear friend’s son.” King Lambert disclaimed. “But the Crown Prince has made a very particular request and will have no one else.”

Glenn felt King Lambert’s grip release almost immediately, his gloved hands retreating behind his back. His posture straightened and so he looked down on the knight yet again. King Lambert was so tall in front of him, Glenn thought. Much taller than he remembered him being.

He swallowed a lump in his throat he didn’t know he had.

“Will you do it?” The intonation in the King’s voice mimicked that of a request but in reality the phrase was not meant to convey any sort of invitation at all and Glenn could hear that loud and clear. He had no other choice but to accept.

“I will,” Glenn said firmly, his eyeline exactly parallel with the floor, looking past King Lambert’s form and staring directly at the base of the throne again. “It would be an honour.”

The King offered a friendly yet satisfied smile in return.

“Dismissed.” he enunciated the smile all at once disappearing from his face, his voice filled the room.

Glenn bowed and promptly left, his knees trembling ever so slightly as he walked briskly to his new personal quarters. In his head he pondered how his duties would differ from the other knights in the Royal Guard. He wondered how this promotion would affect the redemptive plan he had originally devised before coming to Fhirdiad.

Little did Glenn know that several years into the future thoughts like that would hardly ever cross his mind.


End file.
